Ảnh Họa Tiết
Ảnh Họa Tiết (Vignettes) là một phần của Kho Đồ trong Don't Starve Together. Chúng có thể thu thập từ những món quà rơi ra hàng ngày hoặc thông qua những Kho Báu của Sự Kiện (thông qua Cửa hàng hoặc việc tăng cấp độ) hoặc là dệt bằng Chỉ. Ảnh Họa Tiết có thể xem và trang bị trong Tủ Đồ. Ảnh Họa Tiết được sử dụng sẽ được thay thế cho màn hình tải trò chơi. Có thể chọn nhiều Ảnh Họa Tiết một lúc những mỗi lần tải game sẽ chỉ xuất hiện một ảnh ngẫu nhiên Bộ sư tập The Forge Maxwell Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Maxwell' Sự trị vì kéo dài của Maxwell trên Ngai Ác Mộng đã biến đổi hắn ta theo những cách không thể hiểu hết. Như một kết quả tất yếu, hắn tiếp tục phụ thuộc vào cuốn sách Vong Linh của mình. Merm Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Merm' Người Cá cư ngụ trong đầm lầy của The Constant từ rất lâu trước cả con người, và có lẽ sẽ tồn tại rất lâu sau này. Pig King Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Pig King' Truyền thuyết kể rằng Vua Lợn và những người đi theo ông đã rời khỏi nhà của họ từ lâu để tự do cai trị The Constant. Wickerbottom Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Wickerbottom' Thật thú vị, Mrs.Wickerbottom đã tìm thấy niềm đam mê sâu đậm của mình với chữ viết khi mới chỉ năm tháng trôi qua. Bạn biết đây, bất kỳ kiến thức được ghi chép cùng giấy sẽ không thể tan biến vào sương mù và bộ não của tuổi tác! Wigfrid Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Wigfrid' Sự dũng cảm và tự tin của một Valkyrie không phải lúc nào cũng tự nhiên đến với Wigfrid. Cô đã trau dồi sức mạnh và tính cách của mình trong nhiều năm qua bằng sức mạnh của ý chí. Willow Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Willow' Willow luôn coi việc được đưa đến The Constant như một khởi đầu mới. Rốt cuộc, nó cho phép cô bỏ lại mọi thứ phía sau.. Webber Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Webber' Webber dễ dàng thấy tình trạng khó khăn độc nhất của mình là một sự phiền não hoặc một lời nguyền. Thay vào đó, cậu ấy chọn cách xem nó như một cơ hội thứ hai và một cơ hội mà cậu ấy hoàn toàn không có ý định lãng phí. Wendy Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Wendy' Wendy bám víu vào nỗi đau về cái chết của chị gái mình, vì sợ rằng việc bước tiếp sẽ khiến ký ức về Abigail bị phai mờ. Wolfgang Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Wolfgang' Dù ở trong các đoàn kịch hay quân đội, Wolfgang luôn phát triển mạnh về tinh thần của tình bằng hữu. Anh coi việc tham gia cùng những người sinh tồn là khoảnh khắc may mắn mà cuối cùng anh đã rẽ sang hướng tốt hơn. Magmatic Assembly Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Magmatic Assembly' Chỉ Huy Pugna có một thú vui lớn khi khiến những chiến binh phải hứng chịu những ý tưởng bất chợt của đầu trường được rèn bằng đá và lửa. The Magmatic Automaton Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy The Magmatic Automaton' Lò Nhiệt WX78 không thể chờ để bùng cháy. The Forge Saga Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy The Forge Saga' Để thoát khỏi ngọn lửa The Forge, những người sinh tồn của chúng ta phải chiến thắng trong trận chiến chống lại những nhà vô địch đáng sợ của Chỉ Huy Pugna. Bộ sưu tập Mùa Đông Winter's Feast Bearger Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Distinguished Grumpy Bearger' Những tiếng gầm đáng sợ trong không khí không có dấu hiệu chấm dứt, ai dám làm phiền giấc ngủ ngọt ngào của Gấu Lửng. Winter's Feast Moose-Goose Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Distinguished Jolly Goose/Moose' Một con ngỗng to tròn với những tiếng kêu phù hợp cho một bữa tiệc, trừ khi bạn là bữa ăn cho con thú khủng khiếp ấy. Winter's Feast Deerclops Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Distinguished The Eye That Roams' Đêm dường như đã chết, âm thanh phá vỡ sự tĩnh lặng. Đó! Một cái gì đó khuấy động trong bụi rậm. THOMP, THOMP, CLOMP, CLOMP, âm thanh phát ra theo bước chân của nó, sau đó bạn nhìn thấy một bộ lông đen xù xì, một đôi chân đen gầy, một ánh sáng đỏ khủng khiếp. Làm sao để có thể nhanh chạy thoát khi tuyết đã ngập tới đầu gối? Winter's Feast Dragonfly Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Distinguished Winter's Feastfly' Trong khi dung nham bốc cháy trong đêm đông lạnh giá, Chuồn Chuồn chắp cánh trong một chuyến bay cuồng nhiệt nhất. Bộ sưu tập Snowfallen Feasting Wolfgang Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Feasting Wolfgang' "Một bữa tiệc mùa đông hùng vĩ thậm chí làm cho Wolfgang hùng mạnh hơn!" Snowfallen Wilson Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Snowfallen Wilson' "Khoa học nói rằng tôi sẽ véo vào mũi của bạn." Wrapping Webber Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Wrapping Webber' "Chúng tôi rất vui mừng khi thấy mọi người mở những món quà mà chúng tôi đã nhận được." Bộ sưu tập Merrymaker Frosted Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Frosted' Khi không khí lạnh hơn và tuyết phủ trên mặt đất, đôi khi có thể tìm thấy một ngôi làng bánh gừng. A Fanciful Feast Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy A Fanciful Feast' Thức ăn đã được chuẩn bị, bàn được sắp xếp. Tụ tập cho một bữa tiệc mà bạn sẽ không bao giờ quên. Bộ sưu tập Năm Chó Sói Critters Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Critters' Người ta đã từng nghĩ rằng những con thú của The Constant quá hoang dã và hung dữ để được thuần hóa. Hóa ra, tất cả mà mọi người cần để kết bạn là một chút tình yêu. Bộ sưu tập Victorian Aristocrat Wickerbottom Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Aristocrat Wickerbottom' Một sự thực nổi tiếng rằng một nhóm quạ được gọi là "kẻ giết người". Một sự thật ít được biết đến là chúng đang tổ chức đám tang của quạ. Billy and Mumsy Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Billy and Mumsy' "Luôn luôn giữ thớt ổn định. Hãy nhớ rằng, một con dao sắc nhọn an toàn hơn một con dao cùn. Đừng quên điều đó." Blacksmith Winona Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Blacksmith Winona' Tiếng búa gõ vào tai người thợ rèn. Mùi của than, hương thơm ngọt ngào. Chimney Sweep Wes Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Chimney Sweep Wes' Có một vài cảm giác thỏa mãn trong cuộc sống hơn là biết công việc của một người được thực hiện trong một ngày. Fur Trader Woodie Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Fur Trader Woodie' Sau nhiều ngày trong rừng, thật khó để phân biệt chính mình với thứ mà chúng săn được. Mourning Weeds Wendy Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Mourning Weeds Wendy' '' Wendy tìm thấy một sự thoải mái kỳ lạ trong những nghi thức tang lễ phức tạp. Phỏng đoán rằng mó mang đi những đau buồn.'' Street Peddler Willow Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Street Peddler Willow' Đôi khi trong đêm lạnh lẽo và cay đắng, người ta có thể tưởng tượng ra những ảo ảnh tuyệt vời trong ánh sáng rực rỡ của que diêm đang bốc cháy. Bộ sưu tập Hallowed Nights Mad Science Wilson Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Mad Science Wilson' Tri thức có thể tiêu thụ tâm trí để nuôi sống linh hồn. Và tiêu thụ linh hồn để nuôi dưỡng tâm trí Supernatural Wendy Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Supernatural Wendy' Cô ấy không thể thoát khỏi nỗi ám ảnh về sự chết chóc của mình. Bạn cũng không thể. Woeful Willow Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Woeful Willow' Woeful Willow đã cầm rìu. Đã cho bốn mươi cú vào cái cây. Bộ sưu tập Năm Vua Lợn Elite Pigs Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Elite Pigs' Bốn chiến binh ưu tú của Vua Lợn dành một nửa số tiền thắng cuộc của họ cho những chú lợn nghèo khổ kém may mắn không có bùn để lăn mình vào. Bộ sưu tập Phim Ngắn Tree's A Crowd Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Tree's A Crowd' Khi những cây thông với gai nhọn tấn công, bạn có thể tin vào người thợ rừng của The Constant. Possessions Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Possessions' Wortox luôn thích những trò chơi khăm, cho đến ngày mọi thứ đi quá xa... Next of Kin Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Next of Kin' Winona không bao giờ từ bỏ hy vọng rằng cô sẽ gặp lại em gái mình ... Nhưng thời gian có thể thay đổi mọi người. Memories of Home Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Memories of Home' Warly sẽ không bao giờ từ bỏ hy vọng rằng ộng sẽ lại thấy nụ cười ngọt ngào của người mẹ Maman thân yêu của mình. Lunar Roots Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Lunar Roots' Khi Wormwood bắt đầu cảm thấy quá cô đơn, cậu biết rằng mình luôn có thể trở về cội nguồn. From the Ashes Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy From the Ashes' Tuổi thơ của Willow lạnh lẽo và tối tăm, cho tới khi có thứ gì đó lấp lánh trong cô. A Romp in the Swamp Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy A Romp in the Swamp' Mặc dù một số người có thể nghĩ rằng đầm lầy không có chỗ để đứng, nhưng người bạn nhỏ Wurt của chúng tôi sẽ không đồng ý. Ảnh Họa Tiết khác Gnarwail Attack Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Gnarwail Attack' Biển có rất nhiều nguy hiểm, người ta phải luôn chuẩn bị cho vùng nước rữ rội. Bên lề * Những Ảnh Họa Tiết đầu tiên được giới thiệu trong mùa đầu tiên của Sự Kiện The Forge. * Mô tả cho ảnh họa tiéte Woeful Willow có thể được tham chiếu từ rhyme associated with Lizzie Borden. en:Vignettes